Ratchet and Clank Host Wipeout
by PurpleArmadillo
Summary: Our favorite heroes (and villain) host Wipeout! Watch out contestants!


**Author Note:** So, this one is really random, haha. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Ratchet and Clank, or Wipeout.

* * *

The teenage girl approached the starting ramp. She wore a black wetsuit with a life jacket and her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "Yeah, let's do this!" She cheered, jumping in place.

"All right, folks," boomed an announcer over a loudspeaker. "Let's welcome today's first contestant! Are you ready?"

A large screen lit up to show his face: a green mask stretched down to his nose, revealing just his eyes and mouth. His large chin had a rather curious looking butt-shape. He flashed a huge grin for the cameras as his name was displayed: Captain Copernicus Qwark.

"Ahem," a second voice spoke. The screen switched to the image of a small grey robot with green eyes. Letters spelt the name: Clank. "You must introduce her before she begins, Captain."

"Oh, er, yes," Qwark squinted at the script he was holding. "What's your name, little lady?"

"It's Katie!" the girl cupped her hands and shouted. "What's yours?"

"Hah," a third voice snickered. Like the second announcer, it was robotic. "We've found someone denser than you, Qwark, and that's saying something!" An evil-looking blue android with an oversized head appeared: Dr. Nefarious.

"Don't listen to him," the fourth and final speaker said. He was a short cat-like creature with yellow fur and brown stripes. He frowned off-screen at Nefarious before turning back and offering the teenager a smile. "See," he pointed down with a gloved hand, "our names are displayed beneath us."

"Ah, I see now," nodded the girl, peering up to read the screen. "It says you're Ratchet."

"You got it. So, are you ready for Wipeout?"

"Hey, wait a minute!" interrupted Qwark, his expression thoroughly disappointed. "That's supposed to be my line!"

"Whoo! Yeah, I'm so ready for this!" The girl punched the air in front of her with excitement.

"What? 'Wipeout?'" It was Nefarious' turn to frown. "You told me we were hosting Annihilation Nation! I want flaming deathtraps! And hidden turrets that pop out of the floor!"

Clank attempted to calm him down. "Well, there are hidden panels that pop out of the walls."

The doctor crossed his arms, unimpressed.

"They nail contestants in the face and knock 'em into the water," added Ratchet.

"Okay, fine," Nefarious grumbled. "But I'm installing deathtraps as soon as this show is over!"

"Um, this sounds kinda dangerous," the teenager glanced nervously ahead at the Wipeout course.

"Don't worry," Qwark reassured. "There's no flames or turrets out there. You'll be fine!" He paused and scratched the back of his head. "Er, you _did_ sign that little waiver at the beginning, right? Just making sure."

"Uh, yeah, I did." She jumped around impatiently. "Come on already! Let's get this thing started!"

"That is the spirit," said Clank. "And remember: the six contestants with the best times will move on to the next round."

A buzzer sounded. The girl placed one foot onto the ramp, and promptly slipped. She tumbled all the way down into the water with a startled scream.

SPLASH

There was a brief silence.

"Wow, um," coughed Qwark. "That was…unexpected."

"Yeah," nodded Ratchet. "That's definitely the fastest wipeout I've ever seen."

Clank peered at the water with concern. "Do you think she is all right?"

Nefarious had burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Ow, ow," he clutched his side, "it hurts!"

"Sheesh," Qwark frowned at him disapprovingly. "Talk about insensitive. You know, I bet she could have won! I thought she showed some serious potential!"

This only made the doctor laugh harder. "Oh, yes, it takes some serious skill to wipeout at the starting line!"

"Knock it off," said Ratchet. "She might be injured or something. I'm gonna go down there and – "

"Hey, what're you doing in here!" an angry voice bellowed. "You're not the real hosts! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Okay, fun's over!" Nefarious tossed his microphone into the air and disappeared off the screen. The others quickly followed suit.

Meanwhile, down on the course, the girl had resurfaced. She pulled herself out of the water and gazed around expectantly. "So, did I win?"

* * *

Well, there it is! Feel free to leave a review if you liked it.


End file.
